Silent Hill: A Different Nightmare
by KurziRose1017
Summary: Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

****

The summary.

**Richard is a 32 year old guitar technician suffering from recurring night terrors. Once insomnia developed as a result, he started becoming angry. He slacked on his job, messing up repairs, and forgetting what parts needed to be restocked. It became such a problem people began threatening his life. That's when a mysterious boy began showing up. In fact, Richard noticed this boy way before the night terrors set in. After certain "accidents" all the clues to his troubles lead to that child. He began getting migraines. Everyday they would get worse and worse to the point he could faint. It was as if something was trying to pull him into dreams, and was failing at it. So, all Richard has is his younger sister, and once he witnesses her death, that's it. The migraine becomes so intense; he begins bleeding from his nose, and eventually passes out.**

**He wakes up in a mysterious world. Time seems to have stopped, everyone has disappeared, and only strange, mutated beasts are there to greet him. He later spots the boy in this world. A world he has constant déjà vu in. After meeting a young girl named Rozilyn does he learn the name of the town. **

**He has stumbled into Silent Hill after taking the bait. His quest is to find his sister; A simple task which leads to a life altering decision.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Quiet, cold, the ground is wet. I'm in that same place I always end up. I'm lost in some kind of labyrinth with that uncomfortable urge to run from something that isn't there. You know when you turn your back and you feel someone hovering behind you only to turn around and find no one there even after you've told yourself there isn't one there… You still believe there is. I hate it. I always feel like I've been starved for days, so I'm weak, dehydrated, so I'm delirious, and beaten so I'm confused. It felt like something was trying to kill me. And the smell… The smell of death was everywhere. The walls reeked of dead skin and blood. They looked like rotted muscle tissue. There was no way I would touch it. I could hear a gust of wind every now and then as if the very corridor was breathing. **

**There was hardly any light. I have no idea how I navigated that hell hole, instinct maybe? Or maybe I would go wherever to avoid the stench. I couldn't remember how I got there. I don't think I even wanted to find out. I wanted to get out. I was tired of hearing raspy whispers in that chill. I kept moving, even with my leg bleeding from my hip to my ankle. Even with my shoulder out of socket. How the fuck did I get like this? What is this? **

**My flashlight wouldn't quit flickering. **_**No damn it, don't do this. I need you to work! No telling when those things will come back.**_** And now I was talking to myself. **_**Where am I going?**_** I felt like I was looking for something. How can I look for something that I have no clue exists? **

**I could hear slight whimper. I stopped, backed up, looked to my right. I could see stairs… These haven't appeared before… I've had this dream almost every night and never has this been here… Great, there's that urge again, to keep going forward. I feel if I go forward, something will charge up at me… Wait… Why do I feel like something is looking at me… It's pitch black at the very bottom yet… I can sense eyes gazing up at me. **

_**Who's there?**_

**Who the hell am I talking too? And what a surprise there isn't a response. I was trapped. My gut told me that if I went forward something would happen, if I went down the stairs something would happen… What do I do? **

…**Now I'm screaming like a mad man. I've lost it, I have honestly lost it. Fuck this place. Fuck it, if I die I die. I want out!**

**I'm running as fast as I can carry my tore up body. There's that feeling. Oh god, run faster! Here it comes! Why didn't I just go down the stairs!! Don't turn around!! Why are you turning around! What is that?!**

**"RICHARD!!" Erica was beating on my door. "Open up!! Wake up!!"**

**I fell out of my bed, completely disarranged. I looked around my room as if it were a trap. It wasn't… I was awake… It was 6:13 in the morning. I had another night terror. My sister kept pounding at the door. **

**"ARE YOU AWAKE?! OPEN UP!" **

**I ripped open the door, eyes blood shot, and breath that could kill an elephant. She stared at me with that look she always gives me. No, I'm not crazy. No, I'm not drunk. No, I'm not high. I just had to respond with a look that said all that and she walked away.**

**"Maybe you're making your room too cold. Get ready for work." **

**She's always treating me like my mother, even if she is 13 years younger than me. I walked into my bathroom to wash off the sweat. I can see my shoulder… It's cut. **

**"What the hell?" I was talking to myself again.**

**I washed it off. This was too much. You could see in my trash bin all the support groups my friend's have tried to get me in. I don't need it because I'm not sick. I have night terrors. No big deal. Why should I be analyzed for it? Or even talk about it? I hated the way I looked after those dreams. Usually, I think I'm a pretty good looking guy. I'm tall, broad, muscular, masculine features, royal blue eyes; black hair that I always made sure was perfectly spiked. I had skin like a woman though, fair and soft. Now every time I have a night terror, I look dead. All the blood drains from my face, I have circles under my eyes so dark I look like I have two black eyes, bags the size of pillows, lips cracked, eyes blood shot. I looked like someone strangled me the entire time. I still went on with my morning routine. I try to make myself look as normal as possible. It takes me about 15 minutes to do it all. Not too bad I think. I still scare myself every time I lock eyes with my reflection.**

**I had a love for music. All types, and I planned on making my own someday. I also love psychiatry. I had planned on getting a degree in it just to have a back up. Yeah, that worked out. Instead of being on stage, I work behind it. Yep… My name is Richard, I'm 32 years old, and I work at the local venue setting up for bands I've never even heard of, and probably never will again. There isn't always a show however, so I fix instruments for the normal people. Either that or I'm selling it to the lawyer's bratty daughter who wants to play just like her idol. Ashlee Simpson? I don't know. I hate the kids that come in nowadays. I always see this one kid come in every so often. Probably about 7 years old. I could never figure out why he'd be there alone. Every time someone tries to help him find something (or someone) he runs out. He never steals anything. As strange as it sounds, I think that kid has something to do with it. And I'll tell you why. **

**A while ago, I was trying to help an older man understand that his style of guitar isn't made anymore, and I didn't have the parts to repair it. Some things are meant to never be played again. He insisted I show him the parts, and demanded to see my supervisor who would then say the same thing I did.**

**"Sorry, they don't make parts for this kind of guitar anymore."**

**Yes, the world has evolved since the first guitar ever made in the 1500s, which you some how were given, and lived long enough to tell the tale. He spat in my face, flipped me off, called me a Nazi Fascist, which means the same thing, and told me to suck a dick. That is wonderful language for a family owned music store. I saw that kid there when the man did that. He had a very unsympathetic look on his face. **

**I saw another costumer freak out worse than that on another co-worker and the boy did nothing. He didn't even care, but why was it with me he seemed offended? **

**3 days later I was walking home with my sister after dinner, and saw a car crash. A man had tried to cross the street and caused a truck full of sink pipes to crash into a fire hydrant. Somehow the water pressure caused one of the poles to shoot across the street and hit the man right in the face. Everyone screamed. It was a gruesome sight. I couldn't help, but get a closer look. The sight nearly sent me into shock. I could feel small bits of vomit in the back of my throat as I witnessed the man sitting there… The same man that came into the shop…. The pole had gone in his mouth….**

**A few months after that , I was outside the shop having a cigarette when a girl walked up to me. A prostitute that I guessed was 16 years of age. I wasn't surprised. Stuff like this isn't uncommon around here. She asked to bum a smoke. I told her she was doing enough damage to her body as is. She got pissed, and back handed me in the face. She told me comparing inhaling smoke wasn't as bad for her as inhaling another kind of treat. She walked off. I thought it was ignorant of her to say that. Sperm can't kill you, smoke can… But then I was a hypocrite because who was she asking for a smoke? I saw the kid by a vending machine. He had seen the whole thing.**

**The next day I saw on the news some building caught on fire, taking 6 lives with it. Among one of those lives was Angela Simmons… She was 16, and had run away from home 2 weeks before that. Apparently everyone was having a party with heavy drinking. A witness said she tried to light a cigarette with gasoline on her hands from siphoning gas out of a car she stole to go to the party. She was a prostitute… I had to take off work from then on. About 2 weeks did it for me. I tried to explain these stories to my sister; she thought I had been watching too many movies. **

**My night terrors came sometime after those "accidents." The worse was a man claimed his guitar was stolen, and he wanted a new one. I thought he was crazy because he claimed he had insurance. There is no such thing as "Guitar Insurance." I told him maybe he stole the guitar and broke it and doesn't want to go to jail. He left, and then jumped me outside that night saying if I went to the cops he would decapitate me where I stood. He punched me a few times, leaving me there to think about what I said. He got into his car. There were train tracks, and the lights were flickering. He thought he could beat it. Surprise, surprise he got stuck on the tracks. Even if he just kicked the shit out of me, I couldn't leave him. He tried to start up his engine. I started running, because I could see the train… It was coming up fast.**

**"GET OUT OF THE CAR!!" I screamed so hard, but he didn't do a thing, stubborn prick!**

**He finally jumped out of the car, and tried to get something out of the back seat. God, if he was really about to kill himself over some guitar, he was crazy. I stopped running as he came towards the shop. Couple seconds later, his car had been leveled by the train. We both started running to avoid the explosion. It knocked us both to the ground, and I covered my head to protect it from any kind of debris. I rolled over to see if he was alright. He was standing right in front of me. He was going to kill me! I tried to scoot back, but I was caught on something. He got closer.**

**"Now, I have to kill you." He said. **

**"Dude! You're a freak!!" I yelled.**

**"It won't take long."**

**I shook my head right as another explosion went off. The car had flown into a gas station nearby causing it to erupt. We both looked. It was so fast… A shard from the hood came flying by; I screamed for my life, it was coming right at me. The guy moved to avoid it only to get right in its path. It took his head clean off, and stopped the hood from hitting me. His body landed right next to me, and his head rolled off into the bushes. I was covered in blood, and dust. I screamed just from being scared out of my mind. I wanted to throw up, cry, something. I was so overwhelmed. I stood up to run, and out of the corner of my eye…. There he was…. That kid. **

**I think I fainted sometime after that, because I woke up in the hospital the next day. I was interrogated, but then some how those charges were dropped. I kept having the nightmares over and over again. They wouldn't stop. Something was wrong with me, and it was nothing a shrink could fix… After a month, I returned to work. I didn't want to talk to that kid, so I just ignored him, and finally changed my position to production service. Meaning, I preset everything for concerts. A guitar tech I guess you would say. I would repair things occasionally… But anything to keep me out of the front of the shop… I just wanted to avoid that kid no matter what. Something felt weird when I would look at him… And something terrible would happen every time he was around… That's it… I'll just avoid him…. Problem solved…**

**Or…. So I thought….**


	2. Chapter 2

**"You idiot you ruined everything!" God, women. So dramatic. **

**Sasha was the lead guitarist for some hippie band. They'd give blind melon a run for their money. I've had the worse case of insomnia, and tuned all the wrong guitars. Her acoustic was too low, but the electric was too high, something. I really didn't care. Only thing that was pissing me off was the amount of projectile spit on my face. I had a vision of myself smashing my hand on her face so hard, it caved in. I snapped out of it when she pushed me. I was so sick of this shit, I shoved her back. She fell over her amp in the middle of the stage, and the next thing I knew I was standing face to face with a judge and a jury of my peers. **

**I had to pay her over 4000 dollars in legal funds, plus hospital bills because somehow a splinter can cause a fracture. I imagined I could burn her with my eyes. The whole court caught fire. The smell of their burning flesh was more than enough to please me. I had to snap out of it. I'm usually not a violent person, but these visions I keep getting are making me think twice about that… Some reason, after I had that day dream, I was outside looking for something. My sister was on the phone trying to find a way out of this mess. I found myself with an unlit cigarette in my mouth, but I still tried to inhale the smoke. I looked behind the tree as if I was going to jump somebody. What was I doing? I looked behind bushes, benches, anything. Then it hit me, I was looking for him…**

**That kid. Anytime I had a horrid thought he was there. I got that uncomfortable chill and rotting sensation in my stomach. My sister hung up the phone, shaking her head.**

**"This is ridiculous." She looked at me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" **

**"**_**An obvious answer"**_** I thought. "What do you think?"**

**"You look like you've seen a ghost…"**

**I shook my head and tried to light my cigarette. I got frustrated because it just blackened, but never lit. I guess my sister could see it. She took the lighter away, and the cigarette, flipped it around, put it back, and then lit it for me. I felt like an idiot.**

**"Chill out. We'll be fine."**

**"I don't have 4000 dollars, Erica." As if that's what I was really worrying about.**

**"We'll find a way." **

**That was always like her, so positive. The sun could be on its way to collide with earth and she would find something positive about it. It annoyed me sometimes. People who are that happy? Sickens me a little bit… God I'm such a cold-hearted lunatic.**

**She's not even my real sister. I was adopted when I was a baby. 13 years later, she was born. It was weird. At 17 my parents were killed. Guess who got stuck raising the baby? 15 years later, now she's the adult. **

**I was on the passenger side on the car ride home. I was looking at the window for that kid. I couldn't see him anywhere. And that scared me. I looked at my sister… We had a fight earlier that day. She was telling me how I needed to control my temper and I told her she needed to pull the box of tampons out of her ass and put it where it belonged. She smacked me, told me to get hit by a bus, and we went our separate ways. Now I was scared because she struck me and cursed me... It didn't even hurt, but look at what has been happening to me? She kept staring at me. I wanted to tell her so bad.**

**"What's wrong, Richard? Is it this whole court thing?"**

**"Yeah…" I was hoping she'd just leave it alone.**

**"What's wrong, really?" **

_**Might as well, why would it hurt?**_

**"Weird things have been happening to me."**

**She looked more concerned "Like… What…" as if I was going to turn around and say I was raped or something. **

**"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."**

**"Just tell me…"**

**"Fine… You remember those people I told you about who harassed me? And you remember those bodies? Those were the people that messed with me…"**

**Her eyes grew so big; I thought they were going to pop out. **

**"Did you…" –**

**"No I didn't kill them." I didn't even let her finished. "But… I think I know who did…" **

**"Who?"**

**"This little kid… There's this kid that follows me everywhere I go… And every time one of those people died… He was there…"**

**She didn't respond. She thought I was crazy.**

**"And my night terrors… Every time I see him I get throbbing headaches."**

**She kept staring at the road. Yep, she was about to knock me into the next world.**

**"I feel like… Something isn't right… With… Him… His presence…"**

**"Like…" ah she spoke "Something spiritually wrong? Like a… Demon…"**

**A demon? A ghost? I never even thought about that. The fact I've never believed in such crap helps, but here I was about to change all that…**

**"Maybe…"**

**Erica shook her head "This isn't good… If you're seeing demons and people are dying when you get around them…"**

**"It couldn't be a demon. He only comes around when people try to threaten me or harm me…" **

**She couldn't stop staring at the road. "That's horrible… Maybe an angel then? Protecting you?"**

**"What kind of an angel brings death?"**

**"I don't know…"**

**I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with her. Suddenly, I felt sick to my stomach. I told her to pull over. I ran out of the car to some ditch with my head in between my legs. Everyone stared at me as vomit spewed out of my mouth. There was a park with a lady covering her child's eyes. Easy lady, it's just food and stomach acid, not like I'm trying to get myself off here.**

**My sister got out of my car and came to my side. She rubbed her hand over my back.**

**"Are you ok?" **

**She helped me sit on the ground. I stood a good foot taller than her, and yet she was trying to cradle me like a baby. I sat down, and she pulled out a water bottle from her purse. I chugged it. **

**"What's wrong with you?" She held my face in the palm of her hands. **

**I guess I looked terrible. I was sweating, and heaving. I didn't feel like I was dying or anything, and then I was fine… It was weird. She couldn't stop staring at me.**

**"I think you need a hospital." She tried to help me up, I pushed her away. "Stop it, I'm taking you to the hospital."**

**"No, I don't need a hospital; they'll only put me in the psychiatric ward."**

**"No they won't! Come on, I'm tired of this."**

**She tried to pull me up, but I didn't budge. She got frustrated. I had a knack for pushing that button. **

**"Fine!!" She stormed away. "I will just park the car over there, and you can come over once you've decided what you want to do." **

**She stormed off. I didn't care. She parked the car, and sat there. I guess she didn't want to wait in that car any longer because after about 40 minutes, she got back out and started crossing the street to the little coffee shop. I watched her, but then… My stomach dropped.**

**There… By the tree was that kid, watching my sister. **

**"Oh my god… No." I stood up, and started running.**

**I called out her name, but she didn't hear me. The crossing light turned yellow right when she was in the middle of the street. I was running so hard my heart could have burst. I kept yelling for her. Everything around me became faint. All I could see was her. I heard a loud vehicle… A bus…**

**I ran so hard. She seemed so far away. I pushed people out of my way. She kept walking unaware the sign had changed. She looked up catching glimpse of the bus. I jumped out in the middle of the street, I had ran into someone's car. I ignored it, I was so close. She turned to run to me… It happened so fast…**

**People screamed, cars crashed into each other, I was pulled out of the street. I was covered in blood. I screamed so hard I became light headed. Every one was scrambling about the scene. Human Road Kill… You never want to see it. **

**Her body had been severed. I could see her top half… Stuck to the front of the bus like a bug. I followed the trail of what was left of her intestines, bladder, and liver to find the rest of her body. It was under the bus somewhere. Half of her face was plastered on the window, while the other half still poked out like normal. One of her eyes was hanging there, while the other was about to pop out as well. It was the most horrifying, gruesome thing I had ever seen, so… I lost it. I was hyperventilating, I started to vomit, I screamed, I cried, I had my head in the ground trying to beat the images out, I could feel pain in my side, I was hysterical. My breath was coming up short, and I was losing track of everything. I could feel people trying to pull me off the ground, but my body was nothing but mush. I threw my head back, still crying hysterically. It seemed like I was laughing. I heard "CALL AN AMBULANCE!!" I gazed down to find the burning sensation on my side. My leg was broken. I was hit by a car as well, and I guess I was bleeding pretty bad. My face was whiter than a ghost, and I couldn't stop sweating. I was going into convulsions. I wanted to die. I was tired of it. **

**"WHATEVER YOU ARE!! KILL ME!! I'M YOURS!!" I shouted. **

**He stood over top of me viewing my apprehensive state. His eyes pierced right into my mind. It felt like something went stiff in my chest. Maybe my heart stopped? **

**He just kept staring at me….**


End file.
